The Saiyan Inquisition
by stenv
Summary: Basically I watched too much Dragon Ball Related stuff. And I love Dragon Age. Please Note two things, this isn't supposed to be a serious story. Its mostly for fun. Also I own neither of these properties, the only thing I own is my character. Rated M for Language. Also I stopped working on my other stories because I lost inspiration, and sorry for the first short Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

Tokaku gritted her teeth, right now she was in a pod. She was crash landing towards some unknown planet, she was injured due to a previous fight. Ugh she thought to herself, as the pod crashlanded. She then got out of the pod, before it self destructed with her in it, but not before grabbing a spare set of battle armor. It was similiar to Prince Vegeta's armor when he was under the training with Whis. She changed into the armor, and after using her last energy capsule, she then went ahead to go check out what planet she was on.

The first odd thing she noticed about this strange planet was that there were lots of strange people akin to earthlings, encased in Primitive Metal Armor. The sight sickened her, she believed they were weak warriors. She however decided to go check out where they were all going, and she did notice how they all gave her strange looks. But she didn't let them bother her. So far it looked like she wasn't even in her own universe, it was like she was in midevil times. How charming she knew some people who would find it that way. However she didn't exactly think so. But then she heard some kind of commotion, and decided to check it out.

When she noticed that some people were restraining an elderly woman in some robes, with a strange looking hat. And she noticed some kind of ugly creature holding some kind of Orb.

"Kill Her" The Creature said pointing an clawed finger at her. And She grinned, she had been looking forward to a fight. However her hopes were dashed, as the old woman kicked the orb to her. Next thing she knew, giant flash of light, pain in her left hand. And then she woke up in chains, and some angry chick pulling a sword on her. She barely paid attention to the questions.

"What is this?" The Woman snarled pulling on Tokaku's sore hand. And Tokaku was strongly tempted to kick the woman into the sun. But then the red head stepped in, calming the woman down. And Tokaku heard the chicks name. Cassandra was it, well that was interesting the two woman seemed to know each other. Then Tokaku was escorted out of the building, which she guessed was some kind of Church. She figured she could easily break out, but then she screamed as her left hand flared. Cassandra then pretty much explained to her that as the breach grew so too would the mark on her hand. Oh joy how fucking great, oh well might as well help close the breach. Which she grunted as a yes to Cassandra. Who then cut the bindings on her hands, and then she followed Cassandra, on foot instead of flying. She figured she could use some walking. But then wa bam, fucking bridge collapsed.

She then stared at the creature charging at her. She then gave an experimental punch at the weird creature, and she blinked at how easily it was killed by her hand. Of course then Cassandra turned around suspicious.

"Are you a mage?" She asked with a wary tone. And Tokaku shook her head, and she almost rolled her eyes, as Cassandra didn't seem to believe her. Still she drew her sword. "I can't expect you not to defend yourself" They then continued, and the creatures were just easy to kill. She felt like she wouldn't even need to use her ki attacks. Heck not even those wraiths, was what Cassandra called them. And their blasts hardly effected her. Still she wondered why Cassandra stared at her strangely, was it possible that people forgot how to punch?

Of course then they ran into more people, and this guy with strange pointed ears not unlike a Namekian. Pulled her hand towards one of these rift things, and her hand briefly hurt, as it was closed.

"I am not sure what your prisoner is Cassandra, she seems like a mage, but also not a mage" Solas said with an expression that seemed like he was trying to figure her out. The Dwarf known as Varric seemed to be more of a friendly sort.

After that it was beyond easy. They saved some scouts, and then she flew off to go help the so called army. She smirked as she had heard her companions gasp behind her. She then returned, and then blah blah. She flew up to try and seal the breach personally. The best part was the pride demon looked like it could put up a fight. But sadly she was mistaken, as it went down when she fired a ki blast at it. Making it explode, but then when she focused on the breach. Well lots of blinding pain, and then she fell to the ground. And passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tokaku woke up in confusion, and she looked around the cabin she was in. It seemed quaint to say the least, but then she noticed an odd person in the room with her. This female seemed to be the same as that bald pointed ears guy. _Probably not Namekian, they aren't green, and they don't have Antennae_ She came to the logical conclusion. Of course she raised an eyebrow as the little elf girl seemed to be afraid of her.

"Why are you scared? Did I blow up a mountain or something?" Tokaku stated as the girl bowed. Tokaku hated it when people did that. "Please don't do that" She said with a roll of her eyes, and the girl still seemed frightened by her. Then the girl said something about Tokaku needing to go to the church building where that Cassandra person was. Then the girl ran off, and then Tokaku picked up the box the girl had been carrying, and opened it to see some elfroot. She eat some of it, and hummed it was like a diluted Senzu Bean. Still it could have been worse, and then she noticed just what she was wearing on her body. And then she inhaled to keep her temper in check, lest she go super saiyan, and start wrecking this world. Why did someone dress her out of her precious battle armor, and into some kind of Beige Pajamas! She then looked around for her battle armor, and let out a sigh of relief, and then she changed out of her pajamas which is what she would call them from now on. She took a moment to sit down, and meditate. And right now she was trying to recall how she got into this whole situation.

She recalled that she had been saying goodbye to Trunks, and Supreme Kai of Time. She wasn't quitting the time patrol so much as she was just taking a short vacation, and returning home. But then something happened to her pod while she was on her way back to her universe, she couldn't remember what. But then next thing she knew, well you already know the first chapter. Still what was that creature she had briefly seen, yet for some odd reason the memory was blurry, and unrecognizable to her now. Still as far as she could tell she was now stuck in some primitive strange world, well this should be interesting to say the least. She then stood up, and walked outside, and then she felt extremely uncomfortable with all the stares the people were giving her. She could handle anger, fear, friendship, but this whole adulation, and the worship thing creeped her the hell out. She quickly walked to the chantry, ignoring everything that the crowds were saying. She almost let out a sigh of relief once she had entered the large building, and the doors had closed behind her.

She then noticed some books laying around, and quickly read a few pages. And she hummed as there were some interesting facts about this word. And while the whole conversation between Cassandra were going on, and she kinda of laughed about them trying to imprison her. Instead she looked around for a little bit, read some more books laying around, and visited the room she had woken up in. She had no need for the stuff inside of the cells. However when she saw a cell outside the room with books, she tore the bars off, and sat down to read the books. It was a few hours later, before someone came to get her. She sighed in annoyance, as she had been enjoying most of these books. She rolled her eyes at the old guys tone, she didn't even bother to remember his name. But then Cassandra began talking about some maker. Oh for the love of Beerus, if it turned out another god was behind this mess. There would be no version of Shenron alive that could stop her wrath on the poor soul. Demigra had been annoying enough to deal with.

"Cassandra is it? I highly doubt some maker of yours is responsible for me being here. More of a literal accident" And Tokaku cracked a bit of a smile as Cassandra seemed growl a bit. But Leliana stopped her from getting into a fight with Tokaku. Pity, because to her it looked like Cassandra would be a good fight. But then Tokaku's demeanor softened, and goddamn it; The Time Patrol had softened her up. Okay she would go ahead, and help these people with their breach problem. So she extended her hand to shake Cassandra's, and then she tensed up as Leliana brought her new clothes.

"I think these would be better than those odd clothes you are wearing Herald" And Tokaku narrowed her eyes. "One my Name is Tokaku, and this is battle armor. I am not wearing your primitive clothing" But then Leliana smiled sweetly, and instantly Tokaku was scared as fuck. This woman reminded her of ChiChi. "Okay well I guess I could see if it is in my size" She said with a gulp, as she took the clothes, and figured she could play along for now. Then as she was going to leave the room, she bumped into the leader of the inquisition's army.

"Oh hi Herald, I didn't get the chance to meet you in the valley, but I just want to say thank you for saving my men" He said with a very fucking charming smile. Tokaku almost blushed, and she coughed out a reply.

"Uh no problem Hot- I mean Commander Cullen. Uh Excuse me" She then ran past him, and all the way back to her cabin in a rush. _Why the fuck is there a hot guy on this backwards universe!_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And right now I don't have a solid pairing figured out yet. But you will know when there is one. Also for any of you curious what she looks like. Well she has muscles, has short red dark hair. Blue eyes, and she is about the same height of a female elf.**


End file.
